Christmas Eve is Good for Fighting
by thatdragonchic
Summary: After leaving covert ops in s3 to marry his boyfriend, Jasper Sheriff, Mac starts a new life in NYC as a professor. Everything is going dandy until he gets a ticket back home to LA with a phone call from his dad saying he has cancer, and is left to deal with the repercussions. A story of life, love, and choices, and exploring Mac bi!sexuality.


Mac rolls over to his side, kissing Jasper's chest, hand tracing his bicep. He wants to wake him up, but it's not like his husband was very receptive before 7.30 AM, in fact, his husband processing anything he says before 7.30 AM was proven to be highly unlikely; he knows from the 2 and a half years of dating, and one year of engagement and six months of marriage. After the third half asleep conversation that Jasper did not remember the next morning, he realized that late night anxiety induced conversation was not the kind he could have with Jasper- besides, he got better advice after he'd had coffee.

He huffs, trying to clear his head of all the thoughts racing through him- what if he and Jasper had delayed their wedding? What if he had stayed in covert ops? What if he still lived in LA: would he know his dad better? He presses his face into Jasper's shoulder, thinking over meeting his dad, of living for Ohio to live with Jasper, of ignoring Jack's calls until Jack caved and flew in to see him, how Mac sobbed for hours in Jack's arms.

After the third time Jack visited, he had convinced Mac to at least just return to LA for his stuff, and well, returning with an engagement ring and a set new address in Ohio- his dad was curiously questioning, and Mac cracked under the pressure: make up with him, they all insisted, Riley and Bozer and even Jack: just one lunch. One lunch became a weekly thing until Mac left to go back home to Jasper.

"Wha-" Mac blurts out as he's suddenly lifted and then falling back onto his side of the bed, Jasper sitting up squinting.

"How'd you get there?"

"I rolled over, and there was my new pillow," Mac mutters, confused. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I have to pee. Were you awake?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Well I had this hinting suspicion that this brand new pent house building was haunted and was waiting to see if the ghost who keeps singing Britney Spears at 2 AM would show up."

"Ooohhh kay, Jones. I'm going to the bathroom, and then you can vent."

"I don't need to vent."

"Liar, I'll be back."

Jasper ambles into their ensuite bathroom, and Mac sits up against his pillow, waiting, Jasper exits and Mac can see him squinting in the bathroom light for a moment. "I'm gonna get some water, you want something?"

"We can talk in the morning," Mac says softly, and Jasper waves him off, pulling on a zip up sweater over his tank top. "Cookie please."

Jasper laughs. "Sure," he says, sauntering downstairs, and he returns, more awake, with a glass of water and a cookie for Mac. Mac sits up, crossing his legs and jasper sits facing him, legs crossed too. He sips his water, Mac looks outside over the Hudson river for a moment, watching a boats light flicker as it slowly spun in and out of focus on the water. "Spill. Why are you up at 3.45 AM."

"I probably should've told you this last night."

"What?"

"My dad… when he called… about that ticket back to LA…"

"Yeah?"

"He has cancer."

Jasper nods. "Oh… he told you over the phone?"

"Yes, isn't that shitty?"

Jasper leans over and puts his cup down, Mac angrily biting into his cookie. Jasper laughs. "It is shitty. I mean, is he like… dying or does he just have cancer?"

"I mean… isn't that the same thing?"

"We're all dying," Jasper informs. "Have I ever told you about my Grandfather?"

"The evil one who lead that cult thing your family was involved in?"

"Yes."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He's had cancer my whole life, and I'm pretty sure he's still up and kicking somewhere. I mean, the evil and spite in his blood definitely has kept him alive-"

"I just… I mean, he bought me a plane ticket to go to LA when our semester finishes, which means he looked up our end date, and then proceeded to inform me that i was absolutely going to see him, and oh by the way! I have cancer. Who does that?"

"Your dad… I mean, maybe he knew how the ticket looked and well, he felt like he needed to give you a reason to go."

"Lo and Behold, I really don't want to go either way."

"You don't have to."

"He paid for a plane ticket, Jessie."

"Okay, so you want me to pay for a plane ticket and join you?"

Mac hesitates. "No… I think he wants me to go alone- don't tell Jack."

Jasper laughs. "I promise I won't run downstairs and into the apartment next door, shake Jack awake and tattle that you're going to see your father who made you emotionally unstable for like most of your life because he sent you a plane ticket the second you're asleep."

"That was a lot of words, but what I understood is your mean at 4 AM."

"3.55 AM, to be precise." Jasper takes Mac's hands, and kisses along his knuckles. "I won't tell Jack. I promise."

"He's gonna insist on coming and then kill my father."

"That's if the cancer doesn't do it first."

Mac knows he shouldn't laugh but he can't help the small laugh that escapes him anyways. "That's awful."

"You laughed."

"You said it."

Jasper smiles and leans in to kiss him, squeezing Mac's hand. Mac hums into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jasper and pulling him on top of him, Jasper humming into the kiss. "It's 4 AM," Jasper whispers and Mac nods.

"We established that… But your up, I'm up… your shirt could definitely come off," Mac muses and Jasper hums.

"You have a run in two hours, and work in 4, you're gonna regret this."

Mac hums, kissing Jasper's neck. "You're husband who can thrive on no sleep will not regret getting in your pants, but you, my husband who loves sleep will definitely regret getting in mine. So I'll relinquish you."

Jasper laughs, kissing him once more, deep and moving- literally. Mac ends up in a swaddle and forced into 3 more hours of sleep- yes he missed his alarm for his run, and yes he just barely made it with his travel mug to his 8 AM lab, his students weren't too upset- in fact, only 8 out of 24 had made it on time.

Mac relinquishes into his desk chair, staring at the empty seats at the lab tables. "We're just gonna wait 10 more minutes," Mac decides. His one student raises their coffee cup, which would be banished as soon as the lab starts.

"Pleaase tell me you made coffee, I smell coffee," Mac says as he ambles into his and Jasper's office, the one other teacher there looking up and laughing.

"You have an addiction," she says and Mac fills his travel mug, Jasper only chancing a glance from the labs he was grading. Jasper did chemistry and criminal psychology, Mac did Physics in most capacities.

"I do, and it's well needed, I've had a rough few days," Mac informs.

"Have you eaten?" Jasper asks.

"I will eat."

"When?"

"Eventually."

Jasper nods, and squints at Mac a moment and Mac pecs his lips. "You're grading, you should focus."

"Brought you lunch. I have class in 20 minutes."

"Oh good- so on the topic of class-"

Jasper laughs. "Yeah?"

"We were wrapping up our research project, and only 12 students showed up today. How infuriating is that? I mean how are the rest ever going to hand in their papers!"

"Oh they will," the other teacher chips in and Mac sighs, plopping into his wheely chair.

"You'd think they'd show up to class when their labs are just waiting there for them to finish it!"

"Did you?"

"No I was an awful student," Mac admits, and Jasper laughs.

"I have class, I'll see you two later," The other says and they wave her goodbye. Mac leans back in his chair, and picks up his phone, and shows Jasper a text.

"How does Jack figure things like this out?" He asks. "It's like he has some… telekinetic sense."

Jasper reads the concerned text from Jack over again. "Either that or our walls are much thinner than we initially expected."

Mac rolls his eyes. "He lives next to our first floor."

"Doesn't matter, sound carries babe."

"You think it was the Britney Spears ghost?"

Jasper hums, tapping his pen to his temple before pointing at Mac. Mac laughs. "Do you think the Britney Spears Ghost has a fling with the Ghost Jack thinks is haunting him from Kutna Hora."

"Does Jack even know where Kutna Hora is?"

"Your best friend, not mine," Jasper informs.

"We had one op there, for 48 hours, the situation wasn't that bad."

"Ghost fling, Mac."

"So the Kutna Hora ghost told Jack after hooking up with our Britney Spears ghost?"

"Saucy," Jasper says, laughing. He sips his own mug of coffee, shaking his head. "Who knew our ghost was so scandalous!"

"Hey, you didn't even know that our ghost existed until I told you last night."

"Is this the same ghost you thought existed because of that prank I pulled on you?"

"You are a man who has never said anything he meant when waking up from sleep. Especially at 2 AM. Convince yourself if you need to, but it was definitely a ghost."

"Like father like son," Jasper says, smiling. "Jack just texted again, at this rate he's either going to barge in here or we're going to get home and he's going to be waiting on the couch, like those twins from The Shining waiting at the end of the hall."

"Except our couch."

"Precisely."

"You're right… I should call him."

"Wouldn't kill you. You have sufficiently distracted me long enough that I got nothing done in my remaining time- I've gotta run. Promise me you'll eat something before your next lab?"

"Promise," Mac says, holding the phone to his ear, pursing his lips. Jasper kisses him, Mac's nose scrunching affectionately. Jack picks up and Mac takes a deep breath.

"I know you finished your lab thingy 15 minutes ago!"

"Hey, don't be a hover parent!"

"I am _not _being- okay maybe I am being, just a little bit, but listen, somethin's going on in that head of yours man, it bugged me all last night when i got home."

"I mean, I don't think I should tell you over the phone. Trust me… It's a conversation better had in person."

"Everything okay, man? Is this about jasper?"

"No, he's an angel as always. It's… it's complicated," Mac admits. He really wishes he had gone for his run, it was one of the few things that kept him level headed, and right now? His head was currently a funplex pinball machine- the extra large extravaganza kind with the flashing lights. "It's nothing to do with my marriage though, I promise."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"You talk to him about whatever this is?"

"I'm not telling you because then you'll call him, and then guilt him into telling you, and I am not letting that happen right now. Plus he's in class, so he won't even pick up."

"What about the bakery?"

"I'll come have dinner with you first, Jessie hired a couple students as staff, they're coming in to help open tonight."

"You're sure he won't go nuts?"

"He won't miss me for an hour or two. Besides, I could totally go for a burger, and Jessie is on some new cleanse before the holidays, so… you know, red meat is currently banned in the kitchen."

"That's why he gave us asparagus with olive oil instead of that sauce he loves makin so much?"

"Precisely. Sauce is hearty and too rich with bad fats and raises cholesterol. I mean, as if he doesn't burn every calorie he consumes in real time- but you know, whatever suits him."

"I can't believe you haven't gone crazy yet."

"To be fair, he does offer to make me separate dinners, but I feel bad, so I just do it with him. Makes both our lives easier, and I guess it helps him reduce his craving."

"You baby him you know that?"

"He bought me a 20 million dollar penthouse alongside the Hudson River," Mac reminds. "I'd say fair is fair, but not eating red meat to curb his own cravings while he detoxes just doesn't seem like it's on the same level?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he was thoroughly compensated, and no I don't want to hear about, Angus," Jack says, pointedly, making sure that whatever dirty thought comes to mind is not said out loud.

"Hey! I'm a virgin and a saint, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jack scoffs on the other end. "Bye Mac."

"I'll meet you at black burger at 6.30," Mac says before hanging up. He puts his phone down and sighs very deeply as he throws his head back, just staring at the ceiling for a moment. 16 years of his life and his father really still knew how to take it out of him. He wants to call, and he wants to yell at him. Who did that? Who _does that_? He wants to tell his dad that he wasn't deserving of Mac's time, or his sympathy, even as a different part of Mac tugs at him, begging him to yield for his dad's approval.

He sits up and sips his coffee, works on drinking through his travel mug and not really doing much else until his next class. He could grade later. He goes to class, and he walks them through getting their results, and helps his kids where need be. At least this class was a group of mostly seniors who knew they had to be there, and wanted to do physics and go on to bigger and better schools for their masters, maybe, eventually a doctorate.

He knows that he specifically landed this job because Matty talked up his abilities as a think tanker, and that he had only obtained an artificial degree from MIT also due to Matty threatening them, and convincing them of his abilities. It was a bachelors, it wasn't enough- but everyone at NYU was beyond fascinated with his abilities and his past work, he was doing an online masters program. He was doing well, at least he thinks he's doing well.

He thinks maybe, it was just slightly degrading to think that all his knowledge came from experience, while these kids received it from working so hard- from being top of their class type students who went on and got masters degrees, not went on and wore suits that had gadgets and arrested terrorists with the laws of physics.

He lets it go for now.

"We should open the bakery during the day time."

"Who'd care for it, amour?"

"I don't know, Jack?" Mac asks. "I'm meeting him for dinner, by the way."

"Sure, so I shouldn't include you when I make my own?"

"Probably not," Mac admits, Jasper stopping at the light. "I told him it was better we talk about it in person."

Jasper nods, looking over at Mac and smiling. "I still say you could shred the ticket and forget it happened."

"He's expecting me to be there."

"You going is your decision, Mac, baby. Not his… if you go, it's because you wanted to go- whether you want to admit that or not."

Mac nods. "Why do I feel like I don't have a choice?"

"You do. And again, you don't have to go, or I could go with you."

"I don't think he wants anyone to be with me."

"We're married, you have a right to bring your husband to the family christmas dinner."

Mac scoffs. "Yeah, that's totally why he wants me there, so we can stand in a kitchen and fight over the ham like a normal family… if you could call us that."

"Once I watched my dad turn the oven up a hundred degrees to burn the ham on purpose to spite my grandmother."

"Yeah? I didn't know you had a grandmother."

Jasper laughs. "It's one of the few memories I have of her. We all thought she was going to murder him." Jasper presses the gas as the light turns green, driving them towards their bakery, Petit Triumph: they opened it as a night gig, just a place Jasper could get his creative energy out- Mac would be lying if he said scooping cookies while watching Jasper in his element wasn't a very soothing experience. Mac loved the Triumph, and a lot of other people did too. Usually they were open a few hours a night, and well, people came in droves, there was never a dull hour. It was rewarding- and he could see that Jasper loved it too. More than anything.

"I don't remember much about my grandma. Just that she always wore pearls."

Jasper nods. "My grandmother carried a shotgun everywhere she went, kept a pistol under her pillow. Once she tried to poison my mom to see if she was strong enough to marry into our family."

"Oh, wild."

"Very."

"Mm… that's new," Mac says, pointing out the small, funky looking store that seems to have just opened up. "We should check it out saturday."

"Ooo, we should. But you'd have to wear a coat outside the house, and I know how much you hate that."

Mac laughs. "I'll get used to it," he promises, looking to Jasper, how the street lights cross his features, how he had a soft smile. How his wedding ring glinted as he flicked on the turn signal. "I love you, Jessie."

"I love you too, Jones. And hey... if you go to that burger place, please get me those fries. I need a cheat day."

Mac laughs, the two pulling into the little parking lot behind their bakery. Mac leans over and kisses Jasper once they're parked, hand weaving into his hair. "And before you ask, there's no way you're not going to a burger place, because I know you, and I know that you think it's a secret, but you are totally getting burgers with Jack," Jasper says.

"Is that your psychic ability speaking?"

"Wholeheartedly."

"Sure, I'll get you the fries, only if you save me a petit gateau."

"Anything for you my love."

They kiss again, Jasper's hand slipping down to his waist. They linger for another few moments before they finally cave in to breathe, leaning further against each other, foreheads pressed together, and Mac sighs softly.

"I have to go meet Jack."

"I have to open up the Triumph."

Mac nods, leaning back and adjusting his coat. "Don't think too much," Jasper whispers. "Jack won't kill him, I promise I'll restrain Jack if I have to."

"Holding you to that. You can't kill him either."

"Job best left done to you."

It was loud and pumping with music, and life, and laughter, Mac finding Jack at one of the tables near the back and joining him. A waiter was there, and Mac was just in time to order his drink. Jack offers Mac his menu and Mac takes it.

"You gotta excuse my friend, he's known for being fashionably late," Jack teases and Mac smiles, glancing over the drinks.

"Strawberry shake sounds great," he says, quickly, and the waiter nods, going off to get their drinks. He looks to Jack who leans back waiting on Mac to speak. "You would not believe the day I've had."

"I'm here listening."

"Okay so it starts with my stupid husband waking up to go to the bathroom and I have been isolated to one half of the bed for like 15 minutes. And then I didn't get to go on my run, and my first class only 12 students showed up- and like, for what? It's the end of the semester and you'd think they'd be able to _show face _you know? I really do think that like with just a few weeks left, if you've already been showing up to class why stop now? It's stupid! And then, on top of all that, I can't stop thinking about that stupid plane ticket my dad sent me-"

"What plane ticket?"

"In the mail, I got a plane ticket to LA, signed by my very own father."

"Why?"

"Well I called him, and you know what he told me?"

"No damn clue, tell me what he said."

"He has cancer!" Mac blurts out, as if this was a real burden to him. "Who says that over the phone? To their estranged son that they didn't bother to talk to for most of their life because they were a coward and couldn't raise a child!"

"Lets maybe say that a little softer," Jack says and Mac gives him a look, and Jack holds up his hands. "Just sayin, everyone knows your business now."

"Good, maybe someone will find him and kick his ass for no damn reason other than I probably just ruined their dinner."

"Nah he sounds like he sucks!" The guy at the table beside them calls over and Mac gestures to the guy for show of Jack.

"You're right, he does suck!" Mac agrees.

"Where's he live, I'd totally do it for you."

"Who are you, man?" Jack intervenes.

"Kevin."

"Well, Kevin, if anyone is kickin this guys ass it's me."

"Drama," Kevin says, seeming intrigued, this might be the most fun Kevin and his friend have had in a while, and Mac rolls his eyes.

"You should take Kevin with you. What are your qualifications for kicking someones ass Kevin?"

"Teach a karate class."

"Word, take him," Mac agrees. The waiter returns with their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?"

They both glance at the menu and order the first thing that catches their eyes, and Mac orders the extra side of fries for Jessie. He stirs his shake and sips.

"Cancer, huh?" Jack asks.

"You think he's tellin the truth?"

"I don't know," Mac admits. "I just… I'm between not going at all, or just going to see what he wants from me, I guess."

"What's Jasper gotta say about all this?"

"Honestly? He hasn't really said… _anything. _Just that if I go it should be because I want to go, and that my dad can't force me to go, and if I wanted him to, he'd go with me."

"That's it? For someone with real big opinions that's all he had to say?"

"Yeah… I don't know, I think he just would never do that- like go see his dad, you know? So I guess he doesn't want to influence my decision based on his own personal feelings about his own father."

"He's got a lot of personal feelings on your father too," Jack reminds. "_I _have a lot of personal feelings on him."

"Yeah well… I don't know what my feelings on him are anymore. I mean, he didn't show up to the wedding after I invited him-"

"Out of pity."

"Okay, fair-"

"I hate to be eavesdropping, but you invited your shit dad to your wedding?" Kevins friend asks and Mac nods.

"Yeah and he didn't even show up!"

"Man, you must be married to a babe."

"Yeah, my husband _is _a babe."

"Right on bro, got a pic?"

Mac pulls up a picture of the two of them and they nod approvingly. Jack is a bit perplexed, but Mac doesn't seem to mind.

"We own a bakery a few blocks from here."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's the petit triumph."

"What is that, like spanish or something?"

"French."

"So you guys are like… real fancy people?"

"No, he's just french."

"Bro, I wish I knew someone who was french."

"You can pretend you know my husband, works just as well." The two seem mind blown by this and Mac is pretty sure they're high, can't hide his amusement at the whole situation.

"Right… well, what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea yet… I just…" Mac takes in a deep breath and shrugs. "I think I have to think on it more."

"Fair is fair. So today, at the shop-" Jack now works at a bagel shop in midtown, "there was this customer- real wild piece of a customer right?"

Mac nods, a smile blooming as he anticipates the story Jack is about to tell him. They get their burgers, chatting enthusiastically, and Mac thinks if Jack wasn't around, he'd lose his mind. He wasn't the most social butterfly, especially when involved people completely out of his realm.

And after they've eaten, they head back to the triumph, and Mac leaves Jasper's fries on the empty counter by the door, before heading to the front end of the store, where Jasper is showing the girls how to handle the phones and the ipads that they used to pay for things.

"Mr. Dalton Sir, always a pleasure to see you come around," Jasper greets and Jack laughs.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Where you need help tonight, hoss?"

"Could you actually check on the cakes in the oven for me?"

"You got it," Jack winks, and Jasper points at him playfully, Mac already introducing himself to one of the girls and having taken over a phone call. Mac leans against the wall, gesturing to Jasper to hand him a notepad, and he willingly obliges, handing Mac a pen as well.

"Oh well, my husband is right over here- he does all the baking, did you want to speak to him, Ma'am? Oh, no, I'm perfectly certain he'd love to make the cake. Yes, he does in fact make full sized cakes, but if you'd like- Oh you would? Well, hold on a minute, let me ask him-" Mac presses the hold button, Jasper putting a spice ball petit gateau on a plate and placing it on a tray with coffee, turning to Mac who grabs the tray and hands it to the girl beside him.

"Table 5, babe what's up?"

"How much would you take for a full sized cake?"

"What's full sized? 8 inches? 10 inches? 15 inches?"

"Dirty, dirty, and dirty, I'll ask."

Jasper rolls his eyes, watching as Mac picks the phone up again, Jasper pulling him into his arms.

"He'd like to know what size you were thinking? Uhm… 15 people?"

"Like 12 inches," Jasper whispers.

"We'd recommend 12 inches… Is there a price you'd be willing to pay?" Macs eyes widen. "Oh! Uhm… well, let me ask him," he says, putting them on hold again.

"What?"

"They said $500 dollars."

"What's the request?"

"The strawberry lemon with a mirror glaze, and golden flowers if possible."

Jasper nods and shrugs. "We really don't need that kind of money. Say $150 at most is what we're willing to take."

Mac nods, Jasper kissing his cheek before going to the counter to help the other girl there, Jack comes to the front with the cakes that were setting in the fridge. He slips the new batches into their slots, and Jasper is working around him, grabbing cakes or cookies, Mac hanging up and helping make coffees. He takes orders of those waiting towards the back, giving them tabs to bring up when they're down.

"New customers, drinks on the house," Mac cheers as he encounters a small group of boys he'd never seen before. "Where y'all comin from?"

"Fordham campus," one says, and Mac oo's as if he's impressed. They inform him of his majors, and he messes with them, laughing.

Jack looks over behind the counter, and he can't help but smile as he watches Mac interact with kids- even if they're just barely ten years younger than him, and even if the 26 year old could pass as one of them. He looks to Jasper who was wound up behind the counter training the girls. Wednesday's are almost always their busiest days for whatever reason.

Mac gets on the orders he took, and balances 3 trays out to the tables around the stores that the customers took up. Jasper catches him as they walk back, kissing him gently, Mac giggling, hand on his chest.

"Hi honey," Mac coos.

"Hey love-"

"Mr. Sheriff? How do you- Oh, Thanks! Do you work here?" They hear, looking over to see Jack helping one of the girls.

"They'll get the hang of it," Jasper says, and Mac nods, smiling, blushes as Jasper kisses his cheek and moves past him, the two reluctantly letting each other go, Mac pausing momentarily, arms wrapping around his stomach a moment, as if containing the warmth Jasper left behind.

"That's sweet," an older woman in line says to Mac and he looks at her curiously. "That you two started dating working for each other- how many dates have you been on?"

"Enough to be married 6 months," Mac says laughing, and the woman seems surprised.

"Well, aren't you so lucky?"

"I think so, he's a doll to me, always has been. Could call it love at first sight."

"That's sweet," she says softly, Mac smiling.

"Mac, honey! I need your help!"

"Off I go, but it was lovely talking to you!" Mac rushes off to the back, just in time to catch one of the trays that Jasper almost dropped, trying to carry what must be 7 trays at once. "Gotcha," he says softly and Jasper sighs in relief.

"Can always count on you jones."

"Always."

He smiles, and helps Jasper set up to frost each cake. "You're doing great in the front, you're so social lately."

"Really? I feel so in my own head," Mac admits.

Jasper nods, taking up the chocolate he'd melted, moving across the kitchen to the cold marble countertops and pouring it over. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, I just… I keep thinking what my life would have been if I didn't have such a big strong man to save me."

Jasper snorts, taking out his tempering spatula.

"Okay, okay, being serious," Mac says, moving next to him. "I just… I mean it. Like, what if we… hadn't gotten married so soon, or if I had stayed in covert ops… with my daaad," he ends awkwardly and Jasper raises a brow. "I mean… In physics there's the multiverse theory, which means there is a me right now that doesn't have… you know, a big strong husband-"

"As opposed to you, so frail and weak. Hundred fitty pounds of nooothing. Wind could knock you over with a gentle gust."

"Precisely. Anyways… there's a me who doesn't have you and stayed in ops, and just… got stuck in that situation."

"Or maybe he ran somewhere else, found someone who really loved him."

"Or he had to face his father every week at lunch and pretend it was all okay, and then know he has cancer and feel so bad, and smile in his face, and do his best to forgive him…"

"Or he gets married and moves to New York City, gets a phone call that says 'sent you a plane ticket, by the way have cancer! See you at christmas dinner' and then that Angus Macgyver feels guilty too."

"I just wonder… I don't know… Not that I regret this-"

"I never thought you did."

"I feel so stuck," Mac says softly, and Jasper is swirling his chocolate on the marble and shrugs.

"I wasn't going to tell you this until tomorrow morning, but if you go home and shower, there's a cheesecake waiting in the fridge."

"You need my help here."

"I'll be okay."

"Or, I wait until we close, and then we go home, shower together, sit on the couch with spoons and that cheesecake, and that netflix show about gardens."

"Perfect night," Jasper says scooping the chocolate into a giant pastry bag. Mac smiles, wandering back out into the restaurant and helping out. He tries to keep his head on his shoulders the rest of the night, Jasper picking up where Mac lets off. They send the girls home, and drive home, Jack behind them.

"Night you two," Jack says, going into his apartment, and they wave, Mac wandering in. Jack gives Jasper a look before going in, and Jasper gives Jack a sympathetic look, as if saying he'll handle whatever's going on in Mac's head.

Jasper shuts the door and watches Mac drop his coat, and he walks on over, taking his hand, kissing his wedding ring. "Still thinking about your miserable other self?"

"I just am so sorry for him…" Mac picks up the ticket off the table and looks at it, handing it to Jasper. "I want you to come too…"

Jasper nods, putting the ticket back on the table and pulling Mac into his arms, swaying the two of them.

"Yes, Mr. Macgyver-Sheriff?" Mac whispers.

"Well, Mr. Macgyver-Sheriff, I do believe I've acquired the best husband in the world, I was just hoping I'd hear his voice again."

"Oh please. I think I need that cheesecake."

"I was promised a shower together, make up for not getting in your pants this morning."

Mac laughs. "Will you feed me cheesecake after?"

"If you want," Jasper says softly, pulling Mac closer, and kissing him softly. Mac pulls away sighing.

"What if he hates you? What if he's angry at me for bringing you?"

"I still have a few guns around."

"You're not shooting my dad. He's dying of cancer remember."

"It'll help the tumors."

Mac smacks him playfully, giggling as Jasper leans in and kisses his neck, he sighs, breath coming in a bit harder. "Jessie…"

"Hm?"

Mac hesitates and Jasper rubs his hip, looking up at him, the two swaying him a bit. "I don't know."

"Come on, go hop in the shower, I'll get cocoa ready-"

"Come with me, I need you- not in a dirty way," he whispers and Jasper smiles, kissing him.

"You'll be asleep before the cocoa's done."

"That's you not me."

Jasper smiles. "Come on," he cooes softly, taking Mac upstairs to shower.

Usually Jasper opens the bakery early on their day off, but Mac was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets in warm clothes against his chest, and he was clinging to his sweatshirt, cheek smothered there. He doesn't have the heart to wake him up. So he doesn't. Not yet.

It was a slow day, the two of them sitting at one of the tables, Mac with a mug of coffee as he wrote up a paper for his Masters program- something about deep space, and a theory he had. He had to be in the lab later that night, but for now, Mac was just worrying over his paper, and how it was turning out to be. The worry doesn't seem to leave his face, not then, and not hours later when he comes home from his classes that night.

Jasper accepts Mac in his arms, in the bed, already curled up with a mug of tea, freshly showered since he was at the gym all night, in Mac's fleece flannel over a tshirt to keep him warm. Mac presses his face in Jaspers stomach, just laying still for a bit.

"Long day?"

"Mmm," Mac groans, and Jasper smiles, rubbing his shoulder. "There's more tea in the pot. You want me to get you some?"

"I can get it. I haven't eaten- did you make anything?"

"Yeah, there's ratatouille in the fridge."

Mac nods, kissing Jaspers cheek and then stumbling downstairs. He sits at the counter, and thinks about how sort of empty their big pent house is. They had enough space to have three kids and ample pets, but Jasper's cat Whiskey was the only other living soul and the house- and well, he never liked to show face or be bothered much. He was sitting on the couch, blinking in Mac's direction, then hops off and ambles up the stairs, presumably, to take up Jaspers affections until Mac joined them in bed, and the cat was off again.

"Maybe we should get a dog," Mac says when he finally makes it back to bed with the warm cup of tea. "Like… a baby dog. A puppy."

Jasper laughs. "Maybe," he agrees, kissing Mac on the cheek. Whiskey was curled up in his lap, and Jasper had was running his free hand through the cats short hair, Mac smiling. "Would you like a dog friend, whiskey?" Whiskey looks up at him, with all the love in the world and just rolls over his back for a belly rub, Jasper smiling. Mac laughs.

"He's taunting me at this point, it's not a lack of trust, just purely menacing."

Jasper laughs. "Right, my cat's a real fiend, Mac."

\- Three Weeks Later, it's Hell (finals) Week -

\- Everyone is suffering -

"I'm leaving in 4 days and I'm still swarmed in papers," Mac says, at the dining room table. Jasper nods, handing him a paper. "Look at this," he says softly.

"Hm?"

"Just the first paragraph."

Mac scans it. "Fail, D at best."

"Right? I just-"

"Have either of you two eaten?" Jack calls walking into the apartment. "Or showered, or looked at anything besides papers?"

"Jack, love you lots, but reading physics papers," Mac calls, Jack coming in. Jasper takes a big gulp from his coffee, puts it down hard.

"Shit like this is why my daddy used to drink," Jasper announces, both Mac and Jack snort simultaneously.

"You two need dinner. Let me go pick you up something."

"Wings please," Jasper says.

"Thought you were on a diet."

Jasper squints. "Here, go to this place- Healthy indian food. Just-" Jasper pulls out his credit card. "Anything and everything that sounds good. We'll eat it."

"Does health and indian go together?"

"Yes, and it's delicious, actually," Mac informs, temple pressed into his palm as he reads. Jasper is up and going to grab a wine bottle. Jack pauses, watches him pop the bottle open, pour it to the top, and watch Mac intercept by taking the glass and taking a very big sip, taking down at least a quarter.

"You want a glass?" Jasper asks, and Mac shakes his head.

"No," he says, taking another big gulp, so there's now only half a glass. "Just love you enough to not let you fall into alcoholism."

"I'm going to get dinner before boy genius and genius boy go crazy," Jack says and they nod. Mac leans back in his chair, Jasper watching Jack go and leaning over, pressing his head into Mac's chest, Mac running his hand through his hair.

"I'm leaving in a few days."

"I'll meet you there in a few more days."

Mac hums, kissing the top of Jasper's head.

"Why did we become professors? These papers are awful."

"Hm… Fulfilling."

"Yeah, or maybe we just like to be tortured."

Mac laughs, pulling Jasper up and kissing him. One kiss becomes two, two becomes three. Mac parts, then changes his mind and seals their lips together again. Leaning into Jasper, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Mm… Something you find more interesting than work?" Jasper whispers.

"Jessie…?"

"Hm…?"

"Jack will probably be like an hour with traffick."

"And?"

"Bed. Take me to bed."

"Toooooo grade these papers?"

"Don't taunt. They'll get done."

"What if you miss your flight because they don't get done."

"Oh… so sad, so tragic," Mac says, kissing Jasper after, Jasper leaning into him, hand trailing up his stomach, toying with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Would really, really suck if I missed my flight and was forced to reschedule because I took my husbands clothes off."

"Oh it really would but we live to disappoint our fathers, don't we?"

"Except Jack, Jack loves us."

"Not if our clothes _aren't back on _by the time he gets home."

Mac nods, pushing Jasper up and off him. "Bed, bed, bed."

"Yes, I promise I'm going to take your bratty ass to bed, and then I'm gonna bed you hard," Jasper promises laughing.

"You better, it's been too long and I want to be naked in our bed, and you between my legs."

"Absolutely."

"Bed."

"We're halfway to the stairs."

Mac giggles, kissing Jasper's neck, hand lacing into his hair. Jasper hums and picks Mac up effortlessly, making him laugh as he's carrying him up to bed, Mac kissing his neck. Jasper doesn't stumble or falter as he carries mac down the hall; pressing him to the nearest wall, grinding them together as Mac kisses him hard. He picks him back up, taking them to the bedroom. He shuts their bedroom door, unbuttoning Mac's shirt, and kissing down his neck. Mac moans softly, hands moving down to caress over his chest. First their shirts come off, and next thing Mac knows his pants are gone, and his underwear was kicked aside somewhere, Jasper kissing the inside of his thighs.

"Hm… don't tease, we don't have time," Mac whispers, he can feel Jasper smiling along his thigh, sucking at his skin. He moans, hand running through Jaspers hair.

"Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll be forced to comply."

Mac hums. "Please, touch me," he says breathily, Jasper so close to where he needs him. His body was on fire, Jasper humming, kissing up his thigh and placing a kiss right at the base of his cock. Mac moans softly, stomach churning in anticipation. Jasper sits up, grabbing the lube and a condom, Macs legs spread eagerly; he can't help but moan as Jasper preps him, lost in breathy kisses, his fingers stretching his hole. It felt like it'd been too long- like it was long deserved. His head falls back, neck arching.

"M'ready," he breathes, Jasper nodding, rolling the condom on and adjusting Mac before pushing in. Macs head falls back, moaning softly. Mac runs his hand over Jasper's chest, feeling over his chest hair, adjusting to the feeling of him inside him, breath coming in hard. He bites his lip after a moment, body struck with heat at the feeling.

"You okay?" Jasper asks and Mac nods.

"Yeah… are you?"

"I'll admit, I think I've had better days," Jasper teases, kissing Macs neck.

Mac giggles, dissolving into a moan as Jasper pulls out and pushes back in slowly. Jasper hums, kissing Mac's cheek, watching him flush and smile, can't help but smile himself. Mac rocks down against Jasper, melting into the bed as Jasper picks up his pace. Mac gasps, rocking down to meet his thrusts, Jasper grinding deeper against him.

Jasper kisses him, pressing his thighs up a bit more. He presses deeper, taking Mac apart, moaning into his neck, then against his lips as Mac kisses him, tongue pressing out to kiss him deeper. "Oh _Mac_."

"Harder," he whispers, Jasper nodding, pulling out fully and thrusting back in harder, taking Mac for filth, watching him writhe on the bed, pinning his hands over his head, moan his name, fall completely apart, until they're panting against each other on the bed, lost in increasingly lazy kisses before finally rolling apart.

"Hmm… your michigan sweater is mine," Mac whispers, smiling, skin glowing, and Jasper smiles too. Mac can't help but think his husband was the most beautiful person to ever exist in the history of people to exist, hand tracing over his cheekbone gingerly, down to his coarse facial hair as they meet into a deep kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"We're only gonna be apart a few days."

"Feels like you'll be gone forever, Jones."

Mac pouts, kissing him softly. "Just three days, and then we'll at least be in the same house."

"I'll miss you anyways."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jessie."

"You two are pathetic, you do it to spite me," Jack says holding up the bag.

"What? We're in pajamas and eating ice cream," Mac says sweetly, taking another spoonful of rocky road, specifically around the melty marshmallow part.

"Why do you even have a tub of ice cream that big?"

"Fran from the farm makes it for me."

Jasper nods, taking the spoonful Mac feeds him. "It goes okay with wine, chocolate always does," he informs Jack who drops the bag on the counter.

"You two are _ridiculous._"

"We've done nothing!"

"I'm tired."

"Me too, you should do my grades for me."

"I'm going to sit on the couch- wait-"

"We went upstairs, Jack," Mac says, rolling his eyes.

"Couch, don't want to talk to either of you."

"Still don't know what you're talking about, don't you want dinner."

"Did it for you, I already ate. You know, because I'm not a psycho."

Mac nods, and there's a comfort to Bruce Willis playing in the background as they eat cauliflower rice bowls with their reusable chopsticks. Mac reaches over stealing a beet, Jasper taking from the kelp noodles Mac had in his plate.

"Won't it suck if the students I don't like don't get their grades," Mac teases and Jasper laughs.

"It's awful that we went from ice cream to kelp noodles."

"Absolutely, but you know, it's the stress."

"You're right, it's the stress. We deserve this."

Mac nods in agreement, accepting the half of the meatball Jasper just managed to slice in half. "You love those meatballs."

"I do, but I also just ate a lot of ice cream. An unhealthy fat with a healthy fat, but overall, too much fats."

"God forbid you ate a fat, Mr. Sheriff, the world is going to end because of it."

"Exactly."

"No time for the gym, we have to finish everything."

"Don't say to go on your run with you tomorrow."

"You won't hear it for four mornings."

Jasper squints at Mac who's already pulled up his puppy eyes and he nods.

"Fine. But only because I'm also leaving before you."

"I still hate you for leaving me to spend christmas alone."

"Either that or you were spending the first week of January alone, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's what I deserve."

"It is."

Jack comes into the kitchen, grabs a spoon and takes the ice cream. "You're staying here, right?" Mac asks.

"You're going to see your dad- and you're not even staying with him Mac, you're staying with Bozer," Jack reminds. "You'll be fine, and I'll be here, keepin your boy company when he's home alone."

"We're going to throw a party and there's going to be girls," Jasper informs, Mac almost choking on his mouthful of noodles at that.

"Oh we're all so concerned." Jack snorts, ruffling Jasper's hair.

"Is it a mix and mingle for Jack?"

"I'm telling you, Colleena who comes in every Tuesday and Friday is the one for you! She's 37, works at a pet grooming salon, has this cute lil apartment that she showed me pictures of, and I think she had a kinda weird interaction with some shady government business, which… hey, you did too."

"Oh please."

"She thinks your hot!"

"Mac, where did you get this guy from?"

"The bog like Hozier said, it's where all the good men come from if you're ever interested."

"I don't understand even a little bit."

Mac and Jasper laugh, Jack returning to his spot on the couch with the tub of ice cream, Jasper looking over to Mac a minute.

"What?" Mac asks, looking up curiously.

Jasper shrugs. "Just feels like we haven't been apart in so long you know? Last time you were just… home to pack and come back to my place in Ohio. and that was like, ages ago now."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Mac whispers.

"I think I'm going to open the triumph for Christmas, I know a lot of people are upset because we're closed for finals seasons."

"It's okay, we need time for ourselves too. Maybe you can get Jack to Colleena out for eggnog."

"Maybe… He needs a date," Jasper says a bit quieter.

"Hey," Mac whispers. "Trust me, you won't miss me that much."

"I will, and I mean it."

Mac smiles, trying not to think too hard about them being apart, even if it's just a few weeks. Jasper had become a second support beam for Mac, evening out the structure that was him and Jack's friendship- it felt a lot like having another best friend, someone who always understood him, especially in the ways that Jack couldn't. Jasper… just always got him, and Mac never felt lost as long as Jessie was there with him.

All else failed, and there was Jasper Sheriff with his arms wide open for Mac. When Jack came off as a hover parent, Jasper came with open ears, just letting Mac find his way through the water, but he stood there and helped him find it. Pilot and co-pilot, driving the same plane, to the same hopeful destination together. Flying solo for a few weeks was scary, and new feeling- he did it for years, but it had been a bit more than a year since he had to do that.

"I'm gonna miss you too… A lot more than I want to admit, because then I'll probably cry."

"Ironic… our tears on our students papers, that's like a show of solidarity."

Mac nods. "Yeah… kind of," he agrees. "We should do it to be kind."

Jasper kisses his cheek, and eventually they give up and Just cuddle on each side of Jack on the couch.

"I'm gonna be late!" Mac frets, sitting on his suitcase as he tries to zip it up, there had been one last thing, and oh what time was it?

Jasper comes in helping Mac zip it up. "You are not going to be late, we have plenty of time to get to JFK-"

"And what if there's traffic or an accident or-"

"We have hours, you're not going to be late. Come on Jacks' in the car with your duffle bag."

"Do you think I got them too many gifts?"

"Probably." Jasper helps his husband up, and grabs the suitcase, leaving mac to grab whatever last minute essentials he felt the need to grab. "But to be fair, I would've done the same thing," he says assuringly, waiting by the bedroom door and Mac nods when he's ready, practically pushing Jasper all the way down to the car.

"I hate airplanes, and I hate heights, and I think my dad ruined California for me- I hate california. Can you believe that? I hate california."

"You're just stressed babe. Deep breaths."

"And I don't even really like avocado's!"

"Well, don't tell that to the TSA guy when you exit the plane because they will proceed to cut open an avocado and force spoonfuls down your throat."

"Not funny," Mac whispers, getting into the back passenger side, Jack was driving, so Jasper sat in the back.

"What's not funny?"

"Jasper said they're going to force feed me Avocado's."

"It's a new law in California, it was passed just after Mac and you left," Jasper says, leaning over to look at Jack who nods.

"Yeah I heard about that," he plays along. "It's because not enough Californians felt pride in their… natural origins."

"Oranges… Avocado's… Cheap California Wine, you name it. If you hate it, they're going to slam you to the ground, pry your mouth open and feed it to you until you submit to the likeness of California Naturals. Sort of like 1984."

Mac seems mildly amused by now, but rolls his eyes anyhow. "I can't wait to be drowned in wine then."

"You like wine."

"I don't love wine."

"You don't have to love it, just like darling. ce n'est pas si compliqué."

"Bien sûr, mais vous donnez l'impression que le problème est beaucoup plus important qu'il ne l'est."

"I do not!"

"You do," Mac says. "Qu'à cela ne tienne, je suis juste nerveux et frustré."

"Deep breaths babe, tu as pris l'avion avant mon amour."

"I hate when you two start speaking french," Jack cuts in and the two settle back into their chairs, Mac sparing his husband a glance. His nerves were on fire, and well, he hasn't be kind the past two days.

"Pourquoi, Monsieur?"

"Sounds pretentious. Now, quiet, Billy Joel is comin up on the playlist."

It's not even like they're going to be apart more than a few days before Jasper himself is in California, but it hits Mac pretty hard that he's getting on that plane alone, and that he won't have anyone to turn and talk to for the whole journey there. And he'll catch a cab to his own house in Hollywood Hills, and settled in alone- with the exception of Bozer who lived in the house full time.

He clings tight to Jasper before giving him a proper kiss. "Hey, call me if you need anything at all okay?"

Mac nods, face pressed in Jaspers neck again. He hated this, he hated leaving again. But he was lucky he had something that was so special to his heart that saying goodbye was so hard for him.

"Come on, babe, you gotta get checked in…" Jasper rubs his back, and Jack knew for a fact they were both equally devastated to be temporarily torn apart, but Jasper was doing his best to pull through for Mac. Mac pulls away, smiling a bit.

"Don't miss your flight or I'll have to divorce you."

Jasper laughs, kissing Mac. "I promise I won't let him," Jack intervenes and Mac smiles, hugging Jack, tight and lingering. They wait until Mac texts that he's boarded the plane alright and all.

Then they go home to Jack's apartment. Jasper sleeps on Jacks couch that night, clutching a pillow to his chest.

\- Sunny California, Buzzfeed Buzzers and TMZ Clothes, Hollywood Hills, something or Other -

Mac stands at the front of the house with his bags, just staring at it for a moment. He doesn't know why- but the past year had been so surreal to him, a part of him never really thought he could gather to courage to come back- had sort of hoped Bozer would sell the house to some millionaire and move somewhere else. But then he supposes, giving up such a gorgeous house would be foolish.

That doesn't change the dread boiling in his stomach. There were ample cars in the driveway, and he sort of jumps when he realizes the doors open and Bozer is barrelling out, scooping Mac into a hug before he can even process what's happening.

Mac laughs in surprise, hugging back, patting Bozer's back. "Hey," he says softly, as if they're meeting for the first time.

"Hey? Man, you go to New York City, think you're grown or some shit, don't visit ya best friend for six months and all I get is hey? Get your ass inside before I have to drop kick you there," Bozer says, shaking his head and grabbing his bags, ushering Mac inside. Mac takes a deep breath, smiling. A bit uncomfortable, and entirely overwhelmed.

"I uh… I do call every week, and to be fair, you could've flown out to visit me and my husband, who have a new house and a new bakery," Mac says, bordering awkward, and tense. He's anticipating his dad being on the otherside of the door, catches Bozer watching him.

"Man, I know since you left there's been a bit of distance… but you're still my best friend, and your husband is… kinda crazy-" Mac snorts but doesn't disagree, which makes Bozer smile, "- but he's a cool dude who makes you happy. Trust me, if Matty didn't have us picking up all the slack, I would'a practically moved in by now. Jack says you've got the sweet life going for you."

Mac nods, and they stop at the front door. "I uh- I'm really happy to see you," Mac admits. "And I should probably call more than once a week."

"Yeah, but that's on me too." Bozer looks to the door, which Mac hasn't opened, considering he was the one with free hands. Bozer is about to say something witty, but he takes a minute to chew over his best friend, his life long brother, and realizes that Mac's here because his dad sent him a plane ticket, and that this probably felt like obligation to a man Mac hardly knew. He sees how tense Mac is, the fear in his eyes. "He's not in there."

"Who?"

"Your dad. It's just Matty, Leanna, and Riley, and we maybe convinced our new friend Desiree to join us too."

"Desiree?"

"She replaced you and Jack. Leanna came in full time now."

"Oh good," Mac says, tension sliding off him. "Sorry… I'm sorry, I'm not- I feel like I seem miserable, but I'm not-"

"Mac," Bozer cuts in and Mac looks over. "I know how that big head of yours works, just take a deep breath."

Mac nods, breathing before opening the door and walking in. He puts on a smile as Riley hops up from her seat to hug him, Mac taking comfort in her hug, holding her close to him and swaying a bit.

"I missed you," Riley whispers and Mac nods, kissing the side of her head.

"I missed you too, Riles."

"I feel like we didn't even really get to say goodbye at your wedding."

"You don't have to say goodbye, I have bed waiting for you the second you decide to come visit."

Riley nods, rubbing his back gently. "You belong here, no matter what," She whispers.

He takes a deep breath and nods. "I uh… I never thought I didn't," he lies and she smiles wearily, sees right through him and he knows this. Matty looks at him sympathetically.

"Where's my hug?" Matty asks, there's a woman beside her, awkwardly standing aside and Mac doesn't recognize her, but he assumes that it's Desiree. Mac smiles, going to hug her. "Where's your hubby? Didn't think I'd only see one of you today," she says.

"He's coming in a couple of days, we had some issues booking his flight so late, he's not even staying long, just… making sure I don't lose my head."

Matty raises a brow. "Yeah?"

"My dad uh… Well, I guess it's personal," Mac says glancing to Desiree and Matty nods.

"So he told you?"

"Over the phone."

"He's an idiot…. He just wants to bond with you, don't… don't be so tense."

Mac nods and Matty sees him become a bit distant, her hand on his cheek, trying to ground him to the reality in front him. "He won't be here another couple hours," Matty says. "Why don't you and Riley unpack until oversight and Leanna get here, and Bozer and I will start lunch- Oh! And uh, this is our new Agent, Desiree Nguyen."

Mac stands and smiles, artificially sweet, and extends a hand. "Pleasure to meet you Agent Nguyen," he says and she shakes his hand.

"Pleasures uh… pleasures all mine."

He nods, and Riley helps him to his old room, the two dropping his bags in the center and Riley shuts the door behind them, leaning against it.

"We love you, and we're so happy your here," She says, her voice soft and wavering. "I didn't expect you coming here to be so… somber."

Mac nods, not meeting her eyes. "I uh… Gosh, I don't know. I just… he sent that plane ticket and I felt like I was losing control of my life again. Like… LIke I never have control over it, that I do what he wants, and I might not even know I'm doing it."

"No… that's not true," Riley says softly.

Mac can't help the tears that well up, arms wrapping around himself. "It is, though, isn't it? I moved here and took that job at DXS with Jack thinking… that was me, that was me living my life how I wanted and… it was all him. It was _all _him. Like no matter what I did or how long it took, he was going to make sure I ended up right here." Mac swallows the sob that begs to well up in his throat. He won't let it. Riley moves forward and pulls him into her arms.

"It wasn't… it wasn't all him. You made decisions, you chose to do this- you could've said no-"

"I was young and… naive, I wouldn't have said no, he knew that."

"No… you weren't that guy then, I know because you've never been that guy. You've got this great head on your shoulders that never would have made a decision it wasn't certain of. You did this to help people- and you leaving-"

"Was awful-"

"No! That was you, doing what you needed for yourself, you think we're not happy for you? Man if you weren't here, I'd be laid up in that pent house of yours," Riley says, hand caressing his cheek, wiping the tear that falls. "What did your dad say to you on the phone?"

"I… I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're scared to be here."

"I just… Last time I was here, he had power over my life that I didn't even know he had. He sat back and watched me burn, he let all those awful things happen to me, dragged me into a dangerous op that benefited him over all else, and then didn't even apologize… just kept trying to tell me that he did what he had to do. I just… I can't imagine bringing a child into this world, abandoning them mentally for years before vanishing before their eyes, and then revealing you've been controlling them anyways…. Their entire lives."

"You're afraid that being here…"

"Is relinquishing my control to him again. Like I've just walked into his trap."

"There is no trap, you're safe here with us. Bozer and I? We'd never let him do that to you, Mac… and when Jasper is here? He'd put a bullet in his head before he let him make you feel that way."

"I'm sorry," Mac whispers and Riley shakes her head, pulling Mac against her, her own tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. Mac, you better not be sorry- there's nothing to be sorry for. He's a horrible man, he is… if you weren't ready to come back here, you shouldn't have. We all would've come to you in New York City if you needed us there. The _second _you needed us there."

"I've been an awful friend and I can't even be happy to see you guys- I'm horrible-"

"No, stop," Riley says, pulling back and looking him in the eye. "You are not horrible, you're confused and hurt, but not horrible. And we love you all the same, we want what's best for you Mac. And by god, if you are not capable of staying here, stay with me at mine, or we can all relocate the party to yours in the City. Whatever it takes to make you smile, okay?"

Mac gives a half hearted smile and nods. "Thank you Riley…"

"I mean it," She whispers.

"I just… I'm overwhelmed," he whispers.

"I know… I know."

"I'll be okay."

"You always are… Mac, whatever he said, whatever he implied, it's not true. I don't buy it. I don't have to know to tell you that."

"He has Cancer," Mac whispers. "And he said he wanted to see me, to talk."

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah. Also, I don't think he remembers I'm married."

"Do you think he cares that Jasper is…. That you're…?"

"A man, and I'm bi. No idea, actually… He got a last minute invite, considering we had gone to a few lunches, and… sort of talked. Not about how he abandoned me for most of my life, or the messed up things he did to me as a child, but- we had… talked, and I did give him an invite."

"He didn't go," Riley recalls.

"No… probably for the better, honestly."

She nods, leaning into his arms and Mac holds her, lets her hold him. "You deserve so much better than this… You'd be miserable if you stayed, Mac. It's good to get pictures of you from Jack, smiling so bright."

Mac smiles, kissing the top of her head. "You'd love it in New York," Mac says softly. "Sometimes I make a list in my head of all the spots that are very Riley-Davis of me to go to, and how you'd probably move into some of them if you were with me. There's a tattoo parlor-"

"Tattoo parlor?"

"Yeah, Jasper wanted to check them out. He didn't get one though, but you'd really like the parlor. It's like, really cool looking."

"Where else?" she asks, pulling away and going to open his suit case.

"Oh, that's full of gifts for you guys. A mix of christmas and I missed you gifts."

"So I shouldn't open this suitcase?"

"No, because yours are at the top, especially a surprise that I almost forgot and had to stuff in last minute."

Riley laughs, and nods. "Okay, okay, not looking. Speaking of, Jasper is never a disappointing gift giver, have you gotten a peak at any of your gifts this year?"

"Actually? You'd think like, now we live together, I'd probably find one gift by accident, but he's just totally eluded me. I haven't a single clue anything he's gotten me. He keeps saying he got me one really big present that I can have when I get home."

"Ooo, what do you think it is?"

Mac shrugs. "I keep trying to think of like… what his idea of a 'big present' would be- and I'm like, maybe he got me that new desk chair I wanted…. Or I was saying how the tiles in the kitchen were kind of ugly one night, so maybe he's getting the kitchen tiles redone? I have no idea. Or… I don't know, a car? Which like, we don't even need another car, and he's not an impractical gift giver. Not usually."

"Hmm…. maybe another pet? He loves having pets."

"I don't know… he's been a bit tense about pets because he says the city is hard to properly maintain health for like a dog, or he even feels bad getting another house cat. He's just very attached to Whiskey i think."

She hums. "Maybe it's a baby."

Mac laughs. "You think? I'll just get home, and voila, a baby."

"Sure, that's how it works right?"

"I wish. Adopting is probably going to be so much harder because we're gay."

"Not if Matty or Dallas have a say."

"That's true," Mac says, finally picking up his duffle and starting to take out his clothes to put away. "I don't know, we haven't… talked to much about kids yet."

"But you both want them?"

"We agreed at least two would be nice, probably girls."

"You'd make good fathers."

"I hope so… I don't want to be like my dad," Mac admits. "I want them to have everything, and to feel loved, and to… get to go on vacations, just because we want to take them on vacations, not survival lessons."

"And that's the normal thing to want to do with your kids."

"I just… I don't get it," Mac admits.

"What?"

"My dad. He seems to be trying really hard all of a sudden to… be my parent."

Riley nods, thinking about Elwood, how he stepped up for her, how he changed. "Maybe he really does want to change."

Mac is refolding one of his shirts to put in a drawer, nodding as he does. "Maybe… I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

Dread fills his chest as the door to the house opens, knowing Leanna is sitting across from him and there's only one other person that could be walking in. Mac tries not to seem too disappointed to see him, as his father walks in and stands in front of the room everyone else standing to greet him, Mac supposes he should too.

He glances beside him to Bozer, half expecting Jasper to be there, but Bozer smiles, rubs Mac's arm.

"Angus, you made it home okay," his dad says, and Mac meets his eyes, and puts on a superficial smile- the same one he's touted around all day.

"Yeah, the plane ride was kind of bumpy and the guy next to me wouldn't shut up about wall street, but here I am."

"I really am glad you could make it."

"Thanks."

His dad seems surprised at Mac's short reply, and Mac struggles to find anything else to say. "I'm sorry if it was short notice for you, I had bought the ticket for a while but just… didn't know how to approach you about it."

"Well, it was only sort of an issue and my husband didn't mind too much- besides he'll be here in a few days, so."

"Husband?"

"Yeah, you know, the one I married, gave you an invite to my wedding. You didn't show up."

"Oh I uhm…"

"Forgot, disapproved, got afraid, were too busy, all in character responses for you."

"Now that's not-"

"I mean it's like my 3rd grade science fair all over again, 'oh sorry Angus, I had more important things to do'. I guess you really _did_ start me young on not expecting you to defy my expectations."

"If I had _known _it was your wedding-"

"What did you think it was?"

"What?"

"I have a copy of the wedding invitation, it was pretty clearly a _wedding _invitation- it wasn't rocket science to figure out the white card with the pop up wedding decorations and gold lettering inviting you to my _wedding _wasn't a friend initiation ceremony, or a frat boy of the year drinking party on the Dalton Ranch."

"I just didn't think you were…. Well it just didn't seem like- and it's not like you ever talked about getting married."

"Oh yes, me saying 'hey, I have a fiance, his name is Jasper, we're getting married, here's an invitation' implies the total opposite."

James is clearly embarrassed, in front of his inferiors. Matty raises a brow at James who's at a loss. "Well it wouldn't be beyond you to mess with me. You don't _seem _gay."

"He's not," Riley says. "He's bi."

Mac points to Riley in agreement and James looks to Riley as if she'd done something horribly wrong. "Well, I'd like to declare this conversation over, Bozer worked really hard on making lunch, so we should eat."

"I'll set the table with you," Bozer says, the two going to the kitchen to grab plates. Mac would be lying if he said he didn't miss his deck, and his fire pit. Those were amongst few things that he missed around here. "He's just insensitive," Bozer says, and Mac nods, setting down the forks by each plate.

"Yeah… I just, I don't know."

"It's okay," Bozer says softly. "I know you didn't really want to see him… I would say he's trying his best but… that was abysmal."

Mac laughs. "Yeah, it was. Jack would've socked him-"

"Right in the jaw. Man that would've been a show."

Mac laughs. "Maybe I should punch him, a certain psychopath once told me that killing your father is pretty cathartic. I imagine punching him in the nose isn't half bad either."

Bozer snorts. "That's one way of putting it, for sure."

Mac smiles, going inside and helping Bozer grab the food for the table. Laying out the spread, and Mac takes a picture and sends it to Jasper, keeping him updated. He doesn't tell him about his fight with his dad, but he does inform him that the late december air was a chilling 60 degrees.

After lunch, Mac helps clean up, unable to shake the fact that his father was watching him. Bozer and Riley do their best to distract him, pulling him into jokes, and rapid conversations. Mac engages with them, tries to take the distraction, keeps his mind off his father, sitting outside, probably waiting for the next minute they were alone together.

Once they're outside again, around the bonfire, Mac is sure to be sitting between Bozer and Riley, who was showing him pictures of her most recent trip with Billy.

"You guys went on a road trip? Riley that's so cute," he coos and she smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You two used to go on vacation all the time- have you gone anywhere?"

"My job at NYU, then the bakery, then back home, usually is the routine now. Though we _did _go pumpkin picking in October at this great place in Jersey… it was like, straight out of a children's book, like big rolling hills, kind of chilly, all the leaves were changing. It was nice."

Riley smiles. "So you two have just settled down?"

"Yeah, we're basically dads now."

"Besides the kids- unless you had kids and didn't tell us."

"Yeah I'm pregnant," Mac says, and Bozer snorts as he tunes in.

"What?"

"Mac's having your baby and it's none of your business," Riley says, Mac laughing. "Mac said he's going to take me Pumpkin picking in October, so I can't be here in October."

"Did he?" Matty asks, as she tunes in too.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Mac says, Riley smiling fondly. Mac looks over at his dad on the other side, shifting uncomfortably, his smile fading a bit. "I uh… I think I'm gonna just… finish unpacking."

They all nod, letting him go, watching him go. Conflict wars on James' face before he gets up and follows Mac inside to his room, finds him texting on his phone. "I used to tell your mom everything too…" he says, watching Mac look up puzzled. "If we had cell phones, I doubt there's a thought that would've crossed our minds that wouldn't be sent to each other."

"Actually I'm texting Jack."

"You're-"

"Texting Jack."

"So, you're not texting your husband?"

"No, he does in fact have a life sometimes that doesn't revolve around me- sad I know. But to be fair, I love him whether he has a life or not."

"Right… Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you or-"

"Upset me?"

"You have currently accused me of many a thing."

"None of which are false."

"I just want to get to know my son-"

"You could've known him if you stayed, and maybe even put the most minimal amount of effort in-"

"I tried when I was here."

"Oh sure, taking me on survival training trips is trying. Or, ignoring me unless you had some lesson to teach me- truly, trying. Showing up to my wedding-"

"Are you really that upset about me-"

"Yes! You walked into my life, showing that you've been controlling me my whole life, a really fucking shitty thing to do by the way, okay? And then I extend a part of myself that is really important to me- I invite you to my _wedding_, the most important day in my whole life-"

"Now-"

"No, it was. It will be for the rest of my life, and not only did you not take me seriously, you scoffed at the idea that I could be getting married to him, and then didn't show. Once again, a really fucking shitty thing to do."

"Let me take you out to dinner- we can talk-"

"I'm not going out with you until he's here."

"Who?"

"My husband."

"Does this man even have a name."

"Yes and I'm not giving it to you."

"Angus Macgyver, you are being _impossible. _Are you really so self reliant-"

"I am not self reliant!"

"You are! All you've done is boast what _he's _done for you, and how you'll only do whatever if he's here or-"

"No, get out."

"I don't understand-"

"You do understand, actually I think you understand perfectly fine."

"Mac, what's it going to take for you to believe I just did what I thought was the right thing for you- if I had stayed you wouldn't have lived a life where you would feel safe," James manipulates, stepping a bit closer. Mac steels himself, trying to bolt himself to the ground, jaw locking for a minute before he presses a tight smile and nods.

"Yeah, I just… I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"Fine. I will… come back when that alleged husband of yours is here," James says, as if he doesn't believe that Mac had anyone coming at all.

"Do you want to break a shot glass or set something on fire, or drink some vodka than break the shot glass?" Bozer asks the two of them sitting silently in the kitchen, Mac nursing a mug of coffee but otherwise not saying anything, seeming empty.

"I want to punch him square in the nose. Or… I don't know, slash his tires. Clip all the flowers on his lawn, or trim his bushes so they're shaped like dicks."

Bozer laughs, nudging their legs together. "Well, I did work in landscaping for a while."

Mac gets a devious smile, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"But he definitely has security cameras."

"Right… busted. Get the barista to mess up his coffee order… stick some nails in his parking spot at work."

"Set his lunch on fire by accident…"

"Oh no the microwave spontaneously combusted!"

"How tragic."

They both laugh and Mac takes a deep breath. "Next christmas, you're all coming to ours. We get snow for Christmas," Mac informs. "Or, at least, that's what I've been told."

Bozer smiles. "Never had a white christmas before… guess next year it'll be both of our firsts. A real one, not snow that you made."

Mac smiles. "Did I give you guys your gifts yet?"

"Gifts?"

"Yes, so since I moved to the city, I just always see things that you guys would like, and you know I would buy them. So, I guess me coming here was a blessing and a curse- a blessing because our guest room was riddled with piles with your names on labels and Jessie was starting to lose his mind a bit, because no he was not allowed to touch my sacred piles of gifts, and yes I know it's not very organized but to me it was Prime Organization and he'd just have to deal with it."

"You drive him insane, you know that right?"

"Whole heartedly and he married me anyways."

Bozer laughs, nodding. "I've been thinkin about asking Leanna to move in actually."

"Yeah, things are pretty serious between you two, huh?"

"She's amazing, Mac. I mean our fridge has never looked this good."

"I noticed, but amidst sulking, I didn't feel the need to point it out."

"You are a very persistent pouter."

"I have been banned to the opposite end of a couch many a time for pouting," Mac admits.

"Well you have criminal puppy eyes, man. I mean say no to you, and you bring out the sparkle eyes, and the pouty lip. You're like… a professional pouter."

"Maybe I should go pro, be a magazine model."

"LA is where dreams come true," Bozer says and Mac leans forward, head drooping as he laughs, looking back up at Bozer and they share a smile. "Man, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I know your dad sort of… ruined the trip for you before you walked through the door."

"I don't know… I shouldn't have let him get so in my head but…"

"Hey, you have a right."

"He just… I felt like I had no control over anything my life. Like everything I had wasn't mine- and… he sends me this plane ticket and suddenly it's like my bubble was sort of burst, you know?"

Bozer nods, and they're quiet for a minute. "You know you can always call me and talk to me about these things? I mean, I know you have Jasper and Jack… and I know they're always around for you, but…"

Mac tilts his head, as if confused. "That doesn't mean I can't talk to you about things… I just… I don't know, I felt awful calling you up and… I love you all, so much. I just… I… There's a part of me that sits in this house and just feels like I'm losing control. That like, I spent all my life here and I didn't even really have a say in much of it. It just… is a sucky, sucky feeling."

Bozer nods. "So what you're trying to say is, you hate it here because you think being here means your dad is controlling you, but you love us so you feel bad for hating it here."

"Yes."

"Glad I can still speak Mac," Bozer teases and Mac rolls his eyes.

"Please, it hasn't been that long Bozer."

"Six months is a damn long time in my book," Bozer says, and Mac smiles.

"Well, don't be a stranger. Take that Phoenix jet and fly on over. We have plenty of room and not many people."

"Yeah… don't want like a dog, or a kid or something?"

Mac shrugs. "A dog would be nice… we might hold off on babies for a bit. Things are just a bit hectic right now."

"Yeah?"

"Well we're new at this whole professors thing, and I have masters courses and he has the bakery, and Jack helps, which is you know, great, but… I don't want a kid if I can't give that kid everything I have in me to give them."

Bozer smiles. "You're gonna be a great dad. I mean you have something your dad didn't."

"Which is…?"

"A lot of people who love and care for you and won't let you… be a dumbass like that. They won't let you get scared and run off. I mean god forbid, something happened to Jasper, you know, I'd move right in with you again. Jack would be right there- we all would. You have that, he didn't. At least… I don't think he did."

"I don't either…"

"What kind of gifts did you get me?"

Mac laughs, sipping his coffee and getting up. "Follow me, many a gift awaits you. Though, the ones with Christmas wrapping paper go under the tree," Mac warns.

"I will neither promise nor pretend to promise you that I will in fact follow that order."

"Fair."

\- Take A trip in the Time Machine, 4 Years Ago, When Mac and Jasper had Just Met-

"I'm just saying Mac that we don't know much about this guy-"

"I would like to think that I know enough about him to invite him over to my house- in which you will be around."

"Not all the time."

"Well if it makes you feel better you can share a bed with him."

"You were going to share a bed with him-"

"Jack, I really hate to break this to you-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"You asked."

"I just don't think that you should invite boys that you don't know very well-"

"If it makes you feel better he's perfect- like in every way possible. So the likelihood of me keeping him around is like 30%."

"What?"

"Like- get this, we go to restaurants and he orders salads, or wears expensive suits. He's a great kisser, which is just unfair… to everyone. Like in general, that's unfair. And he loves animals, he probably loves babies-"

"Probably loves babies?"

"I've never asked, or seen him hold a baby because we've never been in a setting which involves babies. But he seems like the kind of guy who would love babies."

"And that's a great form of judgement."

"Trust me on this, I really think you're going to like him. Besides he has a plane ticket, and he's currently on said plane, and coming here."

"I just think that maybe you're jumping head first into something that won't be good for you, that's all I'm saying. Just because he likes babies… doesn't mean that you're in good hands."

"Well that's why I'm dating him, Jack. My offer for sharing a bed with him still stands."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

\- Hudson Yards, Manhattan -

"Jack if it really suits you, I'll share a bed with you," Jasper teases, setting two plates of dinner down. "Now come sit and eat dinner, won't you."

"Oh please," Jack says, sitting down. "You're ridiculous."

"Or you could just take Colleena out for dinner and you could share a bed with Colleena."

"She's nice," Jack says and Jasper gives him a look.

"Are there other nice women you have in mind, Mr. Dalton?"

"Are you lookin to get socked in the face, Mr. Sheriff?"

"I live for it, punch me hard."

"Geez, that's something I really didn't want to know that about you."

"What? You threatened to punch me, I just approved. I mean usually that just stops people from wanting to punch you."

"Makes people think you have a pain kink."

"Which usually scares people, Jack."

"You're crazy."

"That's the point of this conversation."

"Does Mac know you like getting pushed around?"

"Now, I feel if I gave an honest response to that, you would in fact try to murder me."

"And that's because?"

"It involves his clothes being off."

"Don't say that to him, he insists he's a virgin angel."

"No matter what, he's never taken his clothes off for anyone before. He only speaks the truth."

Jack scoffs. "Somehow, I don't believe you."

"To be fair, it's Bozer's problem for about a week."

"Oh great, just scar him too."

Jasper laughs, taking a bite of his dinner. "Sure, it's what I do best apparently."

"Only according to me. Otherwise you're a pretty okay guy."

"What are you doing for Christmas, Jack? Since you're not going back to California with Mac."

"What?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Oh I haven't… really thought about it yet."

"Well, Christmas is next week… I was thinking to have my team over."

"Oh. That's nice," Jack says, brow furrowing a bit. He and Jasper got along usually, but he can't say that they were too close- of the past 7 months of the two living there, Jack had only lived next door for 5, and it's not that he ever really spent time with Jasper without Mac. "Well, I don't know, maybe I'll go and… well I don't yet. I don't want to intrude with Mac's… bonding with his dad."

Jasper nods, squinting. "So uh… you're just gonna disappear for about a week on me?"

"What?"

"Jack, stay here for christmas."

"Oh, I don't… Man, thats your family-"

"You're family too," Jasper says. "Besides, I think you still owe Dallas a card game, since you like to talk such a big talk."

"I don't have to-"

"I _want _you to."

"Oh… sure, if you want," Jack says, nodding, brow furrowing a bit for a moment but he gives a smile. Jasper smiles back.

Jasper sits in the back of the uber, texting Mac, shrugging off his jacket, which worked well for him on the way into California but definitely wasn't doing it for him now. It was warm, and the sun was out- he's not sure exactly the last time he properly saw the sun. It was always cloudy in the city lately, and the air felt a bit fresher.

It didn't feel like Christmas, there weren't as many lights, the air was warm like summer. Jasper leans back in his chair, eyes shutting briefly. He was tired, and he felt greasy from sitting in the plane. He really sort of hated planes.

"We're here," the Uber driver says and Jasper blinks awake, looking over at the hollywood hills home, and nods, grabbing his bags. The guy helps him out and to the door. Jasper pays him, then knocks on the door, which swings open and Mac melts upon seeing him at the door, wrapping him in a hug.

"You're never going to believe the bullshit I've been through in the last three hours specifically."

Jasper laughs, kissing the side of his head. "I almost forgot I didn't marry Jack Dalton."

Mac rolls his eyes. "Did you two get along?"

"Yes, he came over for dinner every night, he let me sleep on his couch the one night-"

"You slept on his couch, why?"

"I was upset that my beautiful husband was on a plane, and he put on a movie, asked if I wanted his company, and well- that's how I cheated on you with your step in dad."

Mac laughs. "You're the worst."

"I'm just teasing- I fell asleep on his couch. We did a great job when we furnished the apartment. We should go to Jack's more."

"I told you the red couch was a velveteen comfort, but you didn't listen."

"Is Jasper here?" Riley calls.

"Yeah, he's just telling me all about his rendez-vous with Jack! Come on, we should go inside before they eat me."

"Yeah?"

"My dad is here by the way, I banned him from seeing me until you got here- he took that as the morning of the day you got here. I'm going to go crazy."

"Yeah, well, I love crazy, aren't you lucky?"

Mac smiles, stopping him and kissing him firmly, as if grounding himself.

"Don't lose your mind yet," Jasper warns, as Riley has officially moved inside.

"We're all waiting outside," She says, seeming a bit frantic.

Mac nods. "Yeah… they're all waiting outside," he agrees and Jasper raises a brow and Mac shakes his head. "We should go outside."

Mac pulls Jasper outside, Riley walking in front of them, and James is there, talking about something or other, but stops as he sees Mac come up the stairs with Jasper. Riley is holding Jaspers hand the three whispering between each other, seemingly bickering.

They step apart, Jaspers arm moving around Mac's waist instinctively, Mac leaning his head towards Jasper.

"Uh dad," Mac says after a moment. "This is my husband, Jasper. Jasper this is my dad. Extremely wicked, shockingly evil," he adds the last part in a hushed whisper, Jasper squinting a bit in Mac's direction but then smiles all the same as he reaches out a hand and shakes James' hand.

"Mac has a lot of great things to say about you," James says, staying in Jasper's space and Jasper hums.

"Really? Not a bad thing to say about me?"

"Well, no, should he have anything bad to say about you?"

"That depends, how was your time at the airport?" Jasper asks Mac, looking over, Mac looks up from his conversation with Leanna.

"It was actually very lovely, it turns out I'm a great liar."

"You couldn't even lie about being a good liar."

"Obviously I wasn't sent to prison so, it was great."

"Are we missing something?" Matty asks, and the two of them shrug in the same manner at about the same time.

"Nothing important, I guess I'm an angel to my husband," Jasper responds to James.

"I'm quite curious as to what that conversation was about," James says, eyes narrowed at Jasper.

"Hm… No you're not. Anyways, I heard you were the director of the Phoenix, that must be exciting."

"You know that-"

"I worked for a different agency," Jasper offers.

"Which one?"

"The other one. It was you know…" Jasper gestures to the general air above him, Matty laughing.

"Seriously, Jasper?" She says.

"What? It's- you know, big brother is always watching kinda stuff. World's not a safe place, so somebody has to watch right?"

"You're all over 1984 lately," Mac says, Leanna seeming interested.

"Does this have to do with the airport?"

"Oh you have no idea," Mac says.

"I'm really quite curious," James reasserts.

"What if this is my dad's fault?"

"Mr. Bundy, this is cruel and unusual punishment," Jasper says to James who seems increasingly more confused- the rest of the group equally so. "Or as Jack would say… that's cruel man."

Everyone laughs, but everyone but Mac and Jasper were confused. "What happened at the airport?" Bozer asks.

"Nothing, because I am a very good proletariat. I love big brother, and avocado's are god's food."

"Mac, God doesn't exist in fascist countries," Riley points out.

"Dead, I'm dead. The TSA agent is coming for me."

"Well, it was nice being married," Jasper says, leaning over and rubbing Mac's bicep, Mac pouting a bit.

"Sad, at least now you can marry the hot guy from the Math Department."

"Hm… the hot dad?"

"The 35 year old with the baby."

"Oh he's so good looking."

"Come to my grave and tell me about it."

"If the TSA agent doesn't just decimate you and send you into some other universe."

"Yell it into the void."

"I promise."

"Is anyone else confused?" James asks, and most of them shake their heads.

"You learn to catch up," Matty informs him. "It's just been a minute since we've _had _to keep up."

"Forget it, we should sit again."

"Well, I was thinking I'd take you two to dinner, it'd be good to get to know you better-"

"You should call your friend at that place downtown, we haven't eaten there in forever," Mac laments, as if James wasn't apart of the conversation. He's not sure if they mean it or not. "You know the one with the amazing steaks- but I mean, that's if you're okay eating a fat."

"I cannot believe you dragged me all the way out to LA to divorce you, Angus."

"Well, everyone knows if you go to a divorce office just outside San Fran, it's neither legal nor valid."

"And cheap!"

"Then you two can get married again in Vegas," Riley cooes.

"Joe Jonas style, with an Elvis impersonator."

"Do you guys do this often?" James asks incredulously.

"We've had six weddings," Jasper decides, and everyone holds back their laughter, nodding seriously, Mac tugging Jaspers arm.

"Your bags are still by the door, why don't you go get settled, me and Bozer are going to the store for drinks."

"Oh my god, the one with the canned margaritas?"

"Yes. Strawberry lime?"

"Please. Those are so good."

"You don't have those?" Bozer asks.

"I don't know, never checked, only tastes good on this here balcony."

"Tops down and all, I'm sure," Leanna jokes and Matty scoffs.

"Please, I don't want to know," Matty says. Mac shrugs.

"Matty I'm married, apparently 6 times and counting. If my top has been off in front of my husband, I really don't think that's the most scandalous thing I could do."

"That's the most scandalous thing you've ever done, Mac."

"Yeah, true," He says, he kisses Jasper. "Make that reservation, don't forget to include our esteemed guest."

Jasper smiles. "Of course not, darling," he says softly, kissing the top of Mac's head, their bickering fading, all that was left between them was love. "I should go shower," he announces. "Riley, help me with my bags, love?"

Riley nods, the four disappearing inside, the conversation picking back up, and James is left there miffed with Matty, Leanna smiling awkwardly before following them inside, and going with Mac and Bozer.

"He hates me," James says.

"Who?" Matty asks.

"Angus… that guy he married."

"That guy he married is a wonderful man," Matty says. "And… Mac is just… processing you wanting him here. You… left him. You… weren't there when he thought you would be. But, he agreed to dinner. That's a step in the right direction."

"No I started to suggest dinner, and then he pretended I wasn't there and made a date with that… _man._"

"He's inside, you should probably stop acting like he's the devil."

"I just don't think he's Mac's type."

Matty scoffs. "Okay, Jim. Everyone with eyes disagrees, when your vision returns, I'll be inside to know."

Mac returns as Jasper is just getting out of the shower, Mac shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Did I do well distracting?" Jasper asks, rubbing lotion over his neck, towel spread over the bed where he was sitting, his back to Mac.

"I think you did a wonderful job." Mac climbs onto the bed, leaning over, kissing one of the little branches of the faded brown lichtenberg scars, Jasper claims he was electrocuted when he was younger, that's how he got the scar that painted the skin of his back. Mac kisses gently along his shoulder.

"He didn't say much," Jasper points out, turning and smearing his left over lotion on Macs face and Mac laughs.

"I think he was surprised… I don't know, to him I'm… quiet and don't say much unless it's sciency. I'm smart, and apparently reliant on anyone who would take me on."

"You're not reliant on anyone," Jasper says, getting up and grabbing a pair of briefs from his suitcase, Mac leaning back on the bed and shrugging. "Don't give me that look, you're not. You do a lot for yourself- and before you say what I know you're about to say, nobody gets an honorary free degree from the government unless they turned their soul over to them, and well, you did just short of that. Okay? And nobody taught you how to teach a class, but you teach 5 classes, and you graded all those papers in record time- and all while taking a master's course and doing your own papers and labs- and oh my god, how was your semester final?"

"I got a 96," Mac informs. "I thought I told you?"

"Probably Jack… See? You did that, by yourself. Nobody took that final for you. Don't let him get in your head."

"I know… you're right," Mac says.

"Which shirt?" Jasper holds up a dark blue button up, than a striped pink shirt.

"Pink one, you always look sexy in that one."

Jasper laughs. "Sure. Are you going to wear the red plaid?"

"I considered wearing the one button up I brought. I left my red tie here anyways."

"You mean the red tie you stole from me when we were still dating."

"If I recall correctly, you had me tied to a headboard and left it here the morning after."

Jasper laughs. "You are shameless sometimes."

"It's true. We had a great dinner, it was the first time you were over, you were wearing that disgustingly sexy shirt, I was losing my mind…" Mac sits up and Jasper tossing the other shirt at him.

"We have a reservation in a few hours and I just showered."

"I'm just reminding you of how I acquired such a gorgeous red tie."

Jasper leans over and kisses him, Mac humming against his lips, leaning into the kiss. "I'm going to get dressed."

"I'll go pour that Margarita in glass, ice?"

"Please."

Mac stops at the door and looks to Jasper who glances over waiting for Mac to say something. "I uhm… I made a few calls. To fund his treatment at a hospital in belgium it'd be… Well, it depends on how bad it is, and they have to test him, and see if he needs in or out patient therapy and… well, let's just say it'll probably be a few hundred thousand, but… you know I figured I'd use my royalty checks from my ideas that I sold-"

"Mac…"

"Yeah?"

"You book the appointments and I'll be there."

Dinner, was perhaps, best described an extravagant event. They had just been lead to the table, Jasper taking a deep breath as the two Macgyvers sit down across from each other, already captured in a hushed argument. Mac seemed a bit murderous. Jasper smiles at the waitress, sitting on the outside of the table.

She watches perplexed a moment as the two continue in their relentless argument and Jasper smiles tight lipped. "Okay, so… A whole bottle of wine for me, please, the best you have. My husband will take whiskey on the rocks and… I don't know, his father probably the same."

"Oh sure… uhm, there's a few opinions on the best wine we have," she informs him.

"Right… uhm, well whatever you like, you know, it definitely would do me more good than bad."

"Are they always like this."

"Uhm… no," Jasper defends, but its watery and the woman just looks sympathetic. "Actually."

"Yes."

"Get my husband a coffee instead of a whiskey."

"Whiskey in the coffee?"

"No, he feels very strongly about alcohol and coffee mixing."

"We'll have to have that conversation together sometimes… when he's less busy."

"He'd probably love to have to it. Really, he's great."

"I believe you. At least it's not you?"

"Probably," he says and she nods, going off to get their drinks. "Are you two done?"

"I don't think you have a right to butt in," James said.

"Oh sure, probably, but that poor waitress was standing here trying to take our drink orders and-"

"And she just left? I thought you said this place was reputable-"

"It is, I ordered for us. And yes, darling, I got you a coffee."

"Before dinner?" James judges, looking to Mac, and Mac takes a deep breath.

"Does it thrill you to see me miserable? Are you a sociopath?"

"Do not talk to me like that young man-"

"I am not arguing with you at a restaurant over every given thing in my life. Understood? It's just not happening."

"I still don't understand why you think you need a barrier, I am trying to get to know you- don't you care?"

"Of course I care, but you make it really hard to care consistently when all you do is judge, or demand, or tell me I'm too self reliant, not smart enough to do things on my own. I'm 26, not 10 anymore. Just because you decided to leave when I was a child, doesn't give you the right to treat me like one."

"You started this not me. I was trying to have-"

"Okay, consider this time out number one, I'm going to the bathroom."

"God, it must be a miracle you were able to tie down someone," his father mutters and Jasper raises a brow. "You're impossible."

Mac tosses his napkin on the plate and Jasper gets up to follow him to the bathroom. "I hate him," Mac says half way there.

"Calm down," Jasper whispers, pulling Mac out to the balcony in the hallway, the wind cooler so high up. Mac opens his mouth to say something and Jasper shakes his head. "No, listen. I know he's being impossible, and I know things aren't working out the way you wanted, but you chose to come here, to see him. And you chose to bring him to dinner tonight."

"I guess I did."

"The least you could is not rip his throat out everytime he says something to you."

"I should apologize, right?"

"If you want this evening to go on any better than it just did, probably."

Mac nods. "Okay, I'll go over there and talk to him."

"I will pretend to use the bathroom before walking over."

Mac smiles a bit, nodding, turning to Jasper who turns to Mac; he watches the clear confliction on his face before nodding to himself and leaving the balcony.

James, to say the least, is surprised to see Mac come back alone. He sits at the table at his seat across from his dad and immedietly goes to twist the napkin between his fingers.

"I'm… sorry if I caused a fight between you two," James says after a minute.

Mac laughs. "I think you underestimated just how much of an angel my husband is- I mean, he probably should want to murder us both right about now, but is uh… pretending to use the bathroom."

James nods. "I didn't… I didn't think when I sent you the ticket, and I know what I said earlier set you off but-"

"Listen, I don't… I don't want to have this argument anymore. I get it, you don't… know what do with your kid who's an adult now. I get it. I just… I'm sorry if I've been… a bit tempermental. I don't- I just… It's weird to sit here and pretend like nothing has happened between us. I didn't mean to go at you like that, I just… It's a lot to throw onto someone who you barely know, hey i sent you a plane ticket for christmas, by the way I have cancer, all in one fell swoop."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm sure you didn't, but I… I was sort of losing my mind over this, with guilt, and frustration, and managing to blame myself for you having cancer-"

"It's not your-"

"That's the first time you've insinuated that, by the way."

"What?"

"Since I got here, all day today, all afternoon, the first day that I got here; it was on me for not knowing how you felt, or for not properly explaining that yes, i was really getting married, or my fault for being uncomfortable to go to dinner with you that night, my fault I hated how you told me you had cancer earlier, my fault we had this fight. It's not okay. And if you want any semblance of a relationship, everything can't be… my fault."

"I didn't-"

"Mean it. Yeah. Just… can we please stop fighting? Jessie has it in good with the people here, and I'd really prefer not to ruin his friendship with the owner by causing a scene."

"Sure. We can stop fighting."

Jasper is walking back, talking to someone, he smiles as he speaks to the man, but he leaves him behind as they part ways, and Mac smiles to himself. The waitress seems to take this as her cue to return, clearly having waited for Jasper to return to the table before she herself returns.

"I think, I'm going to take a bathroom break now," James says and Mac nods, giving a half smile, his father giving one back.

"So…"

"I don't know," Mac whispers. "I don't know."

Jasper rubs his back, thanks the waitress softly as she sets the drinks down. "Need a few more minutes?"

"Please," Jasper says, looking to Mac and kissing his cheek.

"I should tell him about belgium right."

"Yeah… you should," Jasper says softly. "Are you sure you want to stay the whole time?"

"I… I've been such a jerk to him, I just… I should. I should fix it."

"If that's what you want," Jasper says and Mac nods.

"I think so…"

"Sure. Me and Jack will be home when you decide to get back to us. You know that."

Mac nods, and when his father returns, they all order, their dinner mostly silent. They drive home in quiet, and Mac goes straight to bed, Jasper in the living room with Bozer. He can hear them talking, talking about him, about his well being, about how Jasper is _concerned _but doesn't want to be in the way- doesn't want to take something from Mac, or set him off, or make him feel powerless. It digs a cave into Mac's chest, knowing he's made Jasper so upset. Knowing he's made Bozer sound so concerned.

He gets up and goes into the shower once he hears them turn something on, he pauses at the the bathroom door, just listening a minute.

_He'll be okay, Jas, he's always okay. _

_Yeah… Mac's a strong man, I know. He just worries me when he gets so tense like this… I just… I want to help, I don't know how._

_Usually he's sort of best left alone with these things. _

_Yeah… Anyways, Julius sent me the funniest thing earlier-_

_What did you want to watch? _

_Futurama for sure. _

Mac moves and gently shuts the bathroom door, moving to the shower and running the water. He just sits on the toilet seat cover, pulling his knees up to his chest, listening to the water run, and after a few minutes, he musters the courage to finally pull off his clothes and step in. The water takes over him, warm and overbearing, and he's sure he could cry- but he's also sure they'd hear him, and they'd only be more concerned.

His thoughts race and mull at him for longer than he recalls. The water runs cold, and he finally shuts off the water, just leaning there for a moment, thinking. Guilt had created a bright pink rose in his chest, thorns sticking in his lungs- he'd ruined everything. It wasn't supposed to _be _like this. Was it supposed to be like this?

He grabs two towels and wraps them around him, getting out to find Jasper laying in bed with a book. "You okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine," Mac says softly, voice breaking against his will. Jasper nods, looking up at him.

"It's okay if you're not."

"No really, I'm… I'm okay," he insists.

"Sure."

"I am."

"I believe you," Jasper says softly.

"Good, because I am perfectly fine," Mac declares. Jasper just nods, turning the page in his book. Once Mac is in bed, Jasper kisses Mac's temple than turns over and shuts off the lamp before snuggling under the covers to sleep. Mac just stays sitting up in the bed, letting his mind run him over repeatedly until he's vacant.

It's 2 am, when he looks over to Jasper and turns him over, Jasper blinking, Mac moving to lay down and pressing his face into Jasper's chest sobbing.

"Please don't leave me alone," he whispers. "Everyone leaves me and I can't do this _alone_."

Jasper wraps his arms around Mac, rubbing his back, messily places a kiss on his head as Mac sobs. "Not goin anywhere… you'd have to kill me before I left you anywhere. Specially Reno."

Mac sniffles, trying to stifle his sob, but he can't help it. He doesn't question the comment, his husband wasn't known to give good advice before coffee, or before 7.30 AM, and well, Mac loved him all the same, Mac knew he meant it all the same- he clutches Jasper and sobs until he's sleeping. He feels sick the next morning, but lo and behold, there's dayquil next to the bed and water, with tissues.

Mac takes them and goes out to the kitchen, finding the house empty besides him and Jasper, who was on the phone.

"Well, if you take the train in, I don't think it'll make a difference," Jasper says. "Yes, I mean it! The flights are booked- why don't you love me? Pleaaase, I already promised Jack, and I went to this butchers in midtown and was promised the finest duck they could get this season. Yes! I already booked our Christmas duck, so you are not allowed to- Okay, like hell if you think I'm bringing a dead duck onto any sort of transportation, Julius."

Mac smiles, Jasper lost in his own world, mulling over his planner and his notebook. "Jack is already decorating, and I still have to-" Jasper looks up and sees him and quickly changes his line of thought. "-finish other… things, okay? Just… come to the city, we'll have a great christmas, Mel can finally see the Rockefeller Christmas tree again, and feel like she's 12 or whatever. It'll be fabulous. No, I know it'll be fabulous."

Mac moves and settles beside him on the counter, Jasper gesturing to the coffee pot and letting Mac peck him on the lips, the only Jasper remembered anything of Mac's 2 AM breakdown being the medicine on the bedside. Otherwise, it was as if nothing had happened. Mac goes to pour himself coffee, listening to Julius' low voice hum over the phone, Jasper seeming resigned.

"Do it for Jack? He has nobody, and if I told him to come with me to Ohio, he'd be totally against it."

Mac smiles a bit sadly at that, Jack did have people… he had them, he had his family. He had his family here. He settles beside Jasper, and Jasper smiles, and Mac figures Julius has agreed to Jasper's plans.

"Good is coming your way, buddy. I know it," Jasper says, smiling. "Love you too- yes I promise I'll call you again this week. Bye." He hangs up and Mac smiles dully.

"You're having a christmas party then?"

"Yes."

"What were you going to say before you saw me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that look in your eyes, that you had to think of a lie pretty quick."

"Don't try and weasel out your surprise, sir."

"My surprise?"

"Thats all your getting."

Mac nods, and Jasper kisses his forehead. "Hey… I know I'm a man in a coma when half asleep, but… you know I'm always here for you right?"

"Yeah… I don't know, I just… I heard what Bozer said-"

"Hey-"

"No, it's okay, I just… I hate freaking everyone out like that, but I kinda hate that everyone avoids confronting me on things because they think I just need to work through it myself a lot more. And I don't want you to think that… I don't want you around when something is bothering me. Or like… if my worlds ending, you have no place in helping me fix it. I want you around, I want you to help me… I hate upsetting you!"

"You didn't upset me-"

"Are you kidding? You didn't say a single word the whole ride home last night."

"You looked like you were going to rip the head of anyone who even breathed in your direction."

"Did I really?" Mac asks, shoulders slumping.

"Yeah. And honestly? The fact you didn't stick a knife in that mans chest last night was a real surprise and shocker."

"I've been awful."

"A little, but not to me."

"That's not true- you put up with all this, and bought a plane ticket to LA and… you sat through that horrendous dinner last night-"

"Hey, I need entertainment, you two were short of the sparklers."

"Next time I'll whip out my American flag. I don't know what I'll do with it, but, you know, I'm sure it'd piss him off."

Jasper laughs, kissing Mac's temple. "You didn't upset me…"

"I'm sorry if I did, I mean it."

"I know babe, and if there was anything to forgive, you're forgiven."

Mac nods, moving and kissing Jasper gently. "I love you… more than anything."

"I love you too… more than anything."

\- a couple days later -

Mac walks in slowly, looking around the diner until he finds his dad at a table near the back by the windows. He walks over, slow and hoping not to catch his attention, pulling out the seat and sitting across from him. James looks up from the newspaper and his brows furrow.

"I messed up," Mac admits. "I uhm… I came here with the wrong intentions… I guess, I just… I was so angry, but I felt… obligated to be here for you. And I figured, well if I was here, then I wouldn't be so angry anymore. That you sending me that ticket meant you wanted me here."

"I do want you here, Angus. Maybe you don't understand but I did what i thought was right for you… I did what I had to do to protect you."

"And that's commendable. It is… I just… I don't agree with that, and it made me feel like… my life was out of my control, and being here threw me back into that very overwhelming feeling, and seeing you made me so angry all over again. I just… I didn't stop to think that maybe you really wanted to put forth an effort."

"I know I should have gone to your wedding," James said. "But you know… I don't think you really wanted me there."

Mac feels his heart squeeze in his chest. "I don't know… Honestly? I don't know. My wedding was the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I'd be lying if I said I remember much of anything but Jasper… and his smile, and how great he looked in that tux with his hair done nicely."

James laughs. "Yeah… I still feel that way about my wedding with your mom."

Mac nods. "Do you… think you'd ever remarry?"

James shakes his head. "Never. She was the one for me… Ellen was always the only one."

Mac nods. "Oh…"

"Do you feel that way?"

"Always… he's always the best person I know, my best friend, my rock, my everything… I don't know what I'd do without him."

James nods. "He seems nice."

"Again, you really underestimate how much of an angel he is. He was… god sent."

James laughs. "You've yet to tell me why."

"Well… We can talk about it over the next couple weeks. I am here until New years."

"You're… staying?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to stay-"

"I want to stay. I want you to get to know me, in the right mindset, not… hell bent on ruining whatever chance we have of knowing each other."

James laughs. "I can't say I don't blame you… I haven't been a shining example either."

"Uhm… I know this is kinda what set us off the other night- you telling me you had cancer-"

"I shouldn't have told you over the phone-"

"No, I… I'm over that. I am, I promise."

"No it wasn't okay and-"

"Please let me finish… Jasper and I got in touch with an institute in Belgium and they have the best doctors and treatment, and we want to fund your treatment. I just… I would like for you to tell me when you have a week or two available, and they promised they'd bump you up to the top of the list for treatment."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to… I know I've been awful at showing it, but you really scared me when you called and just dropped that on me. I… I want you to be okay, I want to get to know you. I do… I really do."

"Is this doctor another one of Jasper's friends?"

"No… Jasper just, talks real good and people are usually persuaded by the end of a conversation with him."

"I'll go."

"Good… now if you think I'm taking a public plane again, I'm not. Not to Belgium-"

"What?"

"Did you think I was just going to send you off to Belgium alone?"

"I don't-"

"Phoenix jet, no exceptions."

His dad smiles and nods. "No exceptions."

Mac smiles back. "Good… No exceptions."

\- January, Finally Home in NYC -

Mac can't help the laugh that wells up as Jasper kisses him, relief flooding him at his touch, their hands lacing over the console. "We should go inside," jasper says softly. "Jack is waiting with this wonderful cake-"

"Is he dating Colleena?"

"No, but I am halfway to convincing him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I have a lot to tell you."

"I have a lot to tell you too."

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"Everything is good with your dad, right?"

"Yeah… we worked things out for the most part."

"Oh good… good."

Mac nods, leaning over and kissing Jasper again, deeper. "I brought him the red tie…" he whispers, a smirk crossing his face and Jasper laughs.

"You're so gonna get it later."

"If I can walk tomorrow, I'll have to sue you."

Jasper laughs, kissing him once more. "Okay, seriously, the Christmas tree is shedding tinsel and you need to open your gifts."

"Jack said you picked up the last one yesterday," Mac accuses and Jasper gives him a look.

"Yeah well… you'll see why when we get inside."

Mac nods, and they head upstairs, the scent of home overwhelming, and the warmth of the halls welcoming. They take the elevator up, and finally cross the hall to their penthouse. They open the door and Mac drops his luggage the second a furry ball of _something _skids across the floor excitedly.

"You got me a puppy! Is that what you got yesterday?" He gasps. "Oh my god, it's so fluffy and small…" Macs shoulders slump, leaning down to let the dog get acquainted to him and Jasper smiles, Jack coming over.

"So… Glad to know you missed me," Jack teases and Mac lifts up the puppy who is already in love with Mac.

"I have a dog!"

Jack melts, ruffling Macs hair, watching him cradle the little puppy.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"And her name is…"

"Cadmium," Mac says. "Her name is Cadmium."

The two cheer and Mac laughs, looking to Jasper who kisses him. "There's still other gifts under the tree."

"The tree will have to shed a little longer."

"I'll accept this one time."

Mac smiles, kissing Jasper softly. "Did you find the gifts I hid?"

"Yes. The Britney Vinyl greatly pleased our ghost friend."

"You have a ghost too?" Jack asks and they nod.

"We're haunted by some young guy who loves Britney Spears. We believe he's having an affair with your ghost."

"It's true," Mac confirms, the three walking over to the couches, and sitting down, Cadmium escaping and running about the house.

Jack smiles. "Heard you had it rough back home."

"It wasn't so bad. Heard you had a party or two?"

"We did, you're husbands a whole lot of fun."

Mac laughs. "Yeah he is, he's really in it for the thrills."

Jack smiles, nudging him. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Really made me miss you though. Thank you… for always being there for me, jack."

"Anything for you kid."

Jasper hands them both bowls filled with messy slices of cake and Mac smiles. "Yum."

"Bruce Willis Marathon?" Jack offers.

"The classics only," Jasper says, settling beside Mac with his own bowl, kissing his head.

"Yes, I missed Bruce Willis," Mac declares. "In fact, I missed him the most out of all of you."

"Rude, you know I am a living Bruce Willis."

"No doubt Jack, nooo doubt."

Mac can't help but smile, leaning into Jaspers arms as Jack sets up the movie. Maybe his dad wanted him to make home and make peace in California, to go back, and find truly a father in him. Maybe his friends back home wanted him back in covert ops, or just wanted him in the same neighborhood again. Maybe for a minute, he genuinely considered that maybe he'd lived out the wrong timeline, that in this universe, he messed up.

But listening to Jack and Jasper bicker, watching their little puppy settle by his feet on the (as he now realizes) plastic covered floors, with her little diaper on, he thinks… well, this was the only timeline he wanted to live in. This was home, and this was what was right for him. He was happy here, and really, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
